


The Blanket

by mmouse15



Series: Love in Small Steps [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: In May of 2008, the ProwlxJazz community on Livejournal had a challenge, where touch and six fabrics were the prompts. Each story in the series is one of the fabrics. This is velvet.





	The Blanket

Title: The Blanket (Velvet)  
Series: Love in Small Steps  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2200  
Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
Author's Notes: As an example of what this looks like, check out [this photo.](http://www.nwilsonphoto.com/images/Gai_Waller_with_tyedyes_1972.jpg) This is entry #1 for the May 08 challenge on the ProwlxJazz comm on LJ.

 

Prowl drove back to the Ark, puzzled with the gift that had been pressed upon him by a grateful resident. He was happy to assist the town with problems, and his familiar police symbols allowed people to view him as a figure of authority without being frightened. The presence of the Autobots was still new to the world and adaptations were occurring from both Prime's troops and the humans they came into contact with. He turned onto the dirt road that led to the Ark and quickly decided that mud was worse than dust. At least the dust was surficial, but mud got everywhere. He pulled up to the Ark and sat there, trying to decide if he could remove the gift from his passenger compartment without getting mud all over it.  
"Hey, Prowl, what…holy Primus, what happened to you?" Jazz's cheerful voice deepened to concern when he saw the condition of the Ark's resident tactician.  
"Oh, Jazz, good. Could you assist me?" Prowl was relieved, here was the answer to his dilemma.  
"Um, sure, Prowl, what do you need?" Jazz moved closer.  
"Would you please open my passenger door and remove the package from the seat, and please try to do so without getting mud all over it?"  
"Sure, Prowl." Jazz suited actions to words, carefully opening Prowl's door and grasping the package, then stepping well back so Prowl could transform.  
"Ugh, I think that's worse." Prowl growled as he transformed and the mud that had been on the outside of his alt form was moved to the inside. "We shall have to plan for this if there is going to continue to be mud."  
"Uh, yeah, Prowl, there's going to be mud. Maybe we could rig up a wash near the entrance that would remove the mud before transforming?" Jazz answered.  
"Or we could put gravel down the road leading to the entrance so that mud would wash off in the rain?" Prowl thought aloud.  
"Well, for right now, you need to get clean," the saboteur told him. "I'll take this down to the common room and you can get it from me when you're clean. Deal?"  
"Yes, thank you Jazz," the tactician answered, already moving to the wash racks. Mud itched!

Clean, dry and much happier, Prowl headed toward the common room. He needed to collect his package from Jazz and get some energon. He was feeling pretty low on fuel after his exertions. He entered the room and headed for the dispenser. After filling a cube with the swirling pink potion, he turned. Jazz was sitting at a table in the corner, his own half-filled cube beside him, and Prowl's package on the table. Jazz was gently poking the package.  
"Open it." The Porsche jumped at the tactician's command.  
"What?"  
"Open it. Perhaps you can help me decide what to do with it." Prowl settled next to him, taking a long draught of energon and feeling the warmth of fuel run through his systems.  
Jazz looked at him, and Prowl motioned to the package. Turning his attention to the wrappings, Jazz puzzled out the brown paper and twine that sealed the gift. Carefully cutting the string and removing it, Jazz then unwrapped the paper.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Jazz.  
Prowl said nothing, merely watched as Jazz pulled out the velvet tie dyed blanket that had been pressed upon him. Jazz unfolded it, revealing the myriad colours and patterns that flowed over the fabric. Jazz drew the cloth between his fingers, draping it over his shoulder and handing a section to Prowl so that he could see more of the blanket.  
"What is this for?" Jazz finally asked.  
"I don't know. I was helping in the city with a collapsed bridge, and a woman gave this to me as a reward. She said that I had saved her livelihood and this was the least she could do. I don't understand," Prowl explained.  
"Her livelihood is how she makes money to live, Prowl. Were there shops nearby?"  
"Oh. Yes, there were, and I made a barrier so they would not flood."  
"There ya are. This is nice, Prowl. What are you going to do with it?" Jazz drew his fingers over the cloth once more then started to fold the blanket.  
"I don't know." Prowl returned, finishing his cube and accepting the blanket from Jazz.  
"Hm. Well, I need to get back to it. Later, Prowl." Scooping up both cubes to return them, Jazz left.  
Prowl sat for a while after Jazz had gone. He touched the blanket, feeling the softness and tracing the patterns on the fabric, marveling at the way his fingers left tracings on the material. It had been…pleasurable…watching Jazz enjoy the material. He was quivering inside with unnamed feelings. Ever since they had been awoken from the long stasis they had been in, he felt that his world had been turned upside down. The Autobots and the Decepticons had quickly started following an unmentioned truce, both sides realizing that they needed to preserve the resources they had if they wished to return to their home. The reprieve had allowed Prowl time to think about things other than the war. He had started to relearn his fellow soldiers and to see how the war had changed them. To his surprise, Jazz had caught his attention in a way he had never felt before. There were…feelings…attached to the saboteur that Prowl did not understand and that made him uncomfortable. Frustrated, he got up and headed to his quarters for some necessary recharge.  
On his way to the living section of the Ark, he heard raised voices. Deciding that it was his responsibility to stop the noise before other mechs were disturbed, he turned down the hallway from whence the voices emanated.  
"…and what you don't seem to realize is that what you're doing with him DOES affect me." Prowl heard as he got closer.  
"Yeah, but I'm not stopping just because you don't like it." Ah, that was Sideswipe. The other voice probably belonged to Sunstreaker. Yes, it did.  
"Then close off the bond. I don't want to feel everything you do with him." Sunstreaker broke off as Prowl came around the corner. He looked up at the warrior Lamborghinis, observing quickly that they were not touching, merely that Sunstreaker was looming over Sideswipe, who did not look intimidated at all.  
"Gentlemechs. This personal business should be dealt with in the privacy of your quarters and not in the hallway where you disturb other mechs attempting to recharge."  
The yellow twin stood straight, sending a speaking glance to his brother before addressing the tactician. "Yes, sir, but unfortunately, I can't go to our quarters. Sides here, " a glare at his twin, "has moved someone else in and I don't have a quiet place to recharge."  
Prowl was taken aback. He hadn't known that Sideswipe was in a relationship. "Sideswipe? Is this true?"  
Sides returned his brother's glare then answered Prowl. "Yes, it is, except that I'm not keeping him out of our quarters, he's keeping himself out."  
"I don't want to hear what you do with him, I don't want to be in the same room while you do it to him, I just want to recharge!" Returned Sunstreaker.  
"Well, just because you scare the Spark out of everyone doesn't mean that I do…"  
"Stop." Prowl's voice cut across Sideswipe's retort. "Sunstreaker, please come with me. Sideswipe, return to your quarters."  
The twins exchanged a speaking glance and moved to do as Prowl ordered. The tactician turned on his heel and started moving toward his own quarters. Sunstreaker obediently followed.  
"There are empty quarters here, Sunstreaker. Next time this happens, if there is a next time, please come to me immediately. It is part of my duties to make sure everyone is quartered well and has a safe place to recharge." Prowl stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway and typed in a code, then another. He stepped aside and Sunstreaker entered a code into the pad. The rooms now belonged to Sunstreaker and he had just input his own code for the doors. Prowl nodded as the door opened and the lights came on. "Recharge well, Sunstreaker."  
The yellow twin moved into the room, then turned back. "Wait. Prowl, how long will I have these quarters?"  
Prowl looked at him. "As long as you need. Sideswipe's affairs don't seem to last long, and if you wish, you may move back into your shared quarters. Just let me know."  
Sunstreaker looked uncomfortable. "What if…what if I never go back?"  
"That is your concern." Prowl realized that the Lamborghini was uncomfortable. He stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Is there something wrong, Sunstreaker?"  
Sunny tipped his head back. "This is different. He's never let this stuff bleed into our bond before. I think…he really loves…"  
"Love?" Whispered Prowl.  
"Yeah. He's never cared more for someone else than he does for me, and this time…it's different. It hurts, Prowl. I'm no longer the most important person to Sides. How am I supposed to feel?"  
"I don't know, Sunstreaker. Let's…let's talk tomorrow, after we've recharged, alright?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Prowl."  
"You're welcome." Prowl backed out of the room and turned toward his own door. Love. Was that what love was, a feeling that made one person more important that everyone else? He brought the blanket out, fingering the fabric and looking down the hall. Making up his mind, he set forth.

Prowl knocked on the door. A voice answered him and he waited until the door opened.  
"Prowl? What can I do for ya?" Jazz was surprised to see him.  
"May I come in? I have a question for you." Prowl asked.  
"Sure, c'mon in." Jazzed stepped aside and motioned for Prowl to enter. "What's on your processor?"  
"I ran into the twins, and they raised some questions that happen to coincide with my own thoughts. I had hoped that you could help me clarify some points if you have the time."  
"Sure, Prowl, I'm all yours." Jazz offered his chair to Prowl and sprawled on his berth. Prowl sat, clasping his hands in his lap. After long moments of silence, Jazz straightened and asked, "Prowl?"  
"I…have developed feelings for someone. How does one go about telling someone else that they…might…that it's possible…?"  
Jazz very slowly sat up completely and moved off the berth, stopping before Prowl and sinking to his knees in front of the Datsun. "You…have feelings for someone?"  
"Yes," whispered Prowl.  
"Someone here? Someone I know?"  
"Yes."  
Jazz bowed his head. "Ya…you just tell them, Prowl. You need to let them know."  
"What if they don't return my feelings?" Prowl blurted his biggest concern.  
"Then you know. If you don't know, you're always left hanging. If you do know, you can move on."  
Prowl thought about that advice. He took a deep draught of air and released it, cooling his systems. "Of course, you are correct. Thank you Jazz."  
Jazz stood and moved back, still looking at the floor. He muttered something quietly, and Prowl blessed his own acute audios. Jazz had said, "And then, if they reject you, maybe I can have a chance." A quiver ran through Prowl's systems at that exposure of Jazz's own feelings. Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he'd imagined…  
Prowl moved toward the door, Jazz following, but stopped before the door cycled open. "Oh, by the way, I've decided what to do with the blanket."  
"Oh? What's that?" Jazz was subdued.  
Prowl turned fully to him then put his hands on the saboteur's shoulders, draping the blanket around him. "I'm going to wrap you in it and kiss you senseless," and he moved to kiss Jazz. The Porsche seemed frozen in place for several seconds, but then responded beautifully, flowing against the Datsun and returning the kiss with fervor.  
"You, Jazz. I've feelings for you. Will you help me?" Prowl muttered between kisses.  
"Oh, Primus, Prowl. Yes!" The blanket slid under Prowl's hands, caressing Jazz's sensitive metal skin and adding to the stimulus of having Prowl in his arms. After several minutes of kisses, Prowl broke away but rested his forehead against Jazz's, trying to cool his systems.  
"Prowl? Will ya…will ya spend the night with me?" Jazz was tentative. "Just recharge. I'd like to wake up with you…"  
Prowl brushed a kiss across Jazz's lips. "I'd like that…"  
Jazz moved to dim the lights, moving toward the berth with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He crawled onto the berth and moved against the wall. Prowl came over and laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around him and feeling the blanket slide against him. Jazz groaned and Prowl froze.  
"Don't. I…" Jazz shuddered then continued. "That feels so good. I'll never get into recharge if you keep that up."  
Prowl nodded and brushed a final kiss over Jazz's lips. "Then I'll stop. Recharge now."  
They settled comfortably, both falling quickly into a deep and healing recharge. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
